convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teitoku Kakine (α)
Teitoku Kakine is a supporting character from A Certain Magical Index. He made a cameo appearance in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, before subsequently appearing in ''Illusion Breaker''. Canon Kakine is a supporting antagonist from A Certain Magical Index. Along with its popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun, the two series names make up the franchise name "Raildex." Hailing from a world where science is extremely advanced, yet a world where magic exists as well, Kakine is the Number Two Level 5 Esper, making him the second strongest of the strongest group of Espers in Academy City, lagging just behind the Accelerator. Dwelling primarily within the Dark Side of Academy City, he was formerly the leader of an organization called SCHOOL, before it was destroyed during the Battle Royale Arc. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Kakine's whereabouts were before the events of Illusion Breaker, but it is known, as of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, that Aleister Crowley had approached him and made use of him, setting the stage for his later actions. Plot Involvement Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Though he was not directly involved within the event, he makes a cameo appearance in the epilogue of Accelerator, engaging in a brief skirmish with him at the end of a slightly alternate version of the Battle Royale Arc, before fleeing quickly once the fight would run out of his favor. Illusion Breaker He appears rather briefly in the event, being seen storming Tohsaka Residence along with a number of Hound Dog soldiers to acquire the fake Jeweled Sword of Zelretch for Aleister Crowley. Though most of the soldiers would be quickly killed by Frank Castle, Kakine would manage to escape with the object that he had required, even though his helicopter had been shot into the ground. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Though it is unspecified what Kakine's whereabouts were, it is known that he healed from his injuries sustained in Illusion Breaker and managed to deliver the fake Jeweled Sword of Zelretch to Aleister Crowley, before being sent off to do more of his bidding. He first appears within the afterlife plot, holding Frank Castle, and later, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Minato Arisato, and Robin Tact captive. When he would leave the area, planning on contacting Aleister Crowley of his progress, Kouma Kishima would unexpectedly appear and free the Survivors before Kakine would be able to return and stop him. Afterwards, he appears at the end of the afterlife plot, right at Einzbern Castle, in an attempt to stop the Survivors from obtaining the Dress of Heaven. After a heated battle against the Survivors, he would finally be defeated when Ryner Lute would use his magic to erase the Esper's soul from existence, effectively ending him for good. Character Relationships * Aleister Crowley - A major character from A Certain Magical Index who would debut in Fusion. Titled "The Spare Plan" by Crowley himself, the man decided to make use of Kakine when the news of the Murder Games phenomena would reach his world, using the Esper to acquire the fake Jeweled Sword of Zelretch for his own mysterious purposes. It should be noted that they never meet in the original series. * Accelerator - A major character from A Certain Magical Index who debuted in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. As the one considered to be the strongest Esper in all of Academy City, Accelerator is seen by Kakine as a rival to be overtaken, though Accelerator otherwise thinks little of Kakine on the other hand for the most part. Gallery Kakine1.png|Kakine as he normally appeared within LoZE, IB, and Crimson Moon. DarkKakine.png|Kakine when overcome with Dark Matter. Trivia * Along with Shizuri Mugino, Kakine is the only Level 5 Esper to appear in a Murder Game only as an NPC, and never as a Survivor, as Accelerator appeared as one in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, Misaka and Gunha appeared as such in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, while the remaining two have never appeared in an event so far, and thus do not count. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Illusion Breaker Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Raildex characters Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza